womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Words
Three Words: An Anthology of Aotearoa/NZ Women's Comics is a 2016 New Zealand anthology, edited by Rae Joyce, Sarah Laing, and Indira Neville, collecting together 63 female comic artists from New Zealand."Three Words: An Anthology of Aotearoa/NZ Women's Comics", Radio New Zealand. Published 18 Dec 2015.Falconer, Ellen. "In her own (three) words", Radio New Zealand/The Wireless. Published 4 Mar 2016"Arts Ambassador - Comics", Radio New Zealand. Published 9 Oct 2014. The title references the process of the creation of the content: all contributors chose three words for another contributor to use as a starting point for their comic. Joyce stated that she wanted to create the collection after reading an anthology that was marketed as a history of New Zealand comics, only to feel that "it was representing the white male POV status quo rather than the reality of comics in NZ". She further commented that she hoped that Three Words would raise awareness for female comics from New Zealand, as she felt that they were underrepresented.Collins, Hugh, "Female comic artists challenge gender stereotypes", Stuff.co.nz. Published 25 Aug 2015.McKenzie, Karen, "Three Words Press Release" Submissions were also open to transgender people who identify as women, or who once identified as women."Three Words Interview - Rae Fenton, Sarah Laing & Indira Neville", Pikitia Press. The book includes contributions from Futurians DJ Beth Ducklingmonster, emcee Jessica "Coco Solid" Hansell, Rosemary McLeod, and Susan Te Kahurangi King, and featured essays by Robyn Kenealy, Rae Joyce, Ruth Boyask, Jem Yoshioka and Miriam Sapphira. The book received a review from Radio New Zealand.Adam, Pip, "Book review with Pip Adam", Radio New Zealand. Published 14 Mar 2016 Contents *'Deep And Meaningful' by Joanna Anderson *'Behind The Curtain' by Nathan "Mary" Tamblyn *'Trocadero Red Perseverance' by Indira Neville *'Zoo Weather Envy' by Lauren "Ralphi" Marriott *'Bart Simpson Band-aids' by Giselle Clarkson *'Running Food Spaceship' by Jessica Hansell *'Untitled' by Susan Te Kahurangi King *'Mimosa Late Bus' by Rae Joyce *'Pelican Awry Severe' by Alice Tumblescribbleson *'Squinting Towards Sunlight' by Bek Coogan *'Fog Lime Detail' by Zoë Colling *'The Party Within' by Adele Jackson *'Good Social Skills' by Beth "Ducklingmonster" Dawson *'Find Them All' by Sarah Laing *'Food Hand Worm' by Celia Allison *'Coffee Peripatetic Gently' by Claire Harris *'Eat Your Greens' by Emma Blackett *'Anathema Naive Contrast' by Demarnia Lloyd *'Evening Repentance Rascal' by Erin Fae *'Rat Shadow Purple' by Jem Yoshioka *'Borrowed Victory Colour' by Jessica Dew *'Lily Writing River' by Judy Darragh *'Whatever You Say' by Loux McLellen *'To Them Ghosts' by Maiangi Waitai *'Electric Tapir Dreams' by Marina Williams *'Monsters Myth Capitalism' by Kerry Ann Lee *'Fixed Pulse Pence' by Olga Krause *'Risk Faith Action' by Rachel Shearer *'Stars Longing Skunks' by Alex McCrone *'Restless Chestnut Lovers' by Renée Jones *'Untitled' by Rosemary McLeod *'Untitled' by Sophie McMillan *'Cringe Sheepish Mayhem' by Suzanne Claessen *'Phenomena Unbalance Wilderness' by Susan Rugg *'Inverse Mumble Pocket' by Stella Corkery *'Magic Food Party' by The Rabbid *'Untitled' by Anna Critchton *'Dramatic Pizza Lemur' by Warsaw *'Story Brave Things' by Raewyn Alexander *'Scales Kind Prerogative' by Sharon Murdoch *'Future Instinct Power' by Lisa Noble *'Girls Tall Smooch' by Andra Jenkin *'Stiletto Buzz Yum-cha' by Mengzhu Fu *'Biscuit Nice Chagrin' by Linda Lew *'Molasses Ziggurat Kind' by Sally Bollinger *'Bloat Ooze Migraine' by Sarah Lund *'Untitled' by Mirranda Burton *'Custom Cracked Can't' by Margaret Silverwood *'Exquisite Favonian Pleonastic' by Rebecca Hawkes *'Sickening Baste Scoop' by Pritika Lal *'History Fall Idea' by Rachel Benefield *'An Abandoned Monastery' by Alie McPherson *'Llama Ode Verisimilitude' by Miriam Harris *'Cryptozoology Sandwich Romantic' by Sophie Oiseau *'Don't Be Late' by Alex Wild *'Is That It' by Kayla Oliver *'Trust Ancient Defiance' by Lucy Meyle *'Paradox Insouciance Glittery' by Elsie Jolliffe *'Hair Interior Revel' by Diane Rimmer *'Inhale Anticipation Candyfloss' by Caroline Anderson *'Rubbernecking Allegedly Chops' by Liz Mathews *'Honour The Treaty' by Dawn Tuffery *'Crepuscular Clarion Caraway' by Beth Sometimes *'Untitled' by Debra Boyask Essays - Title Page by Ruth Boyask * Women's Comics as Public Pedagogy by Ruth Boyask * Women's Work: Emotional Labour in Comics Scenes by Robyn E. Kenealy * The Butt of Jokes: Feminist Humour by Miriam Sapphira * Molten Stories and the Power of Anger by Jem Yoshioka * Pride and Prejudice: Comics as Colonialism in Aotearoa by Rae Joyce External Links * Official Site Sources Category:Publications Category:2016 Publications Category:New Zealand creators Category:Māori creators